Stanuite Kiname
Stanuite Kiname was a Jedi Knight turned Imperial Inquisitor and grandfather to Exao Gunn. He served in the Old Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight who betrayed his old comrades in the search for revenge against the Order that he believed had controlled him his entire life and to obtain power he did not believe would be obtainable as a Jedi Knight and a refugee of the Jedi Order in the aftermath of Order 66. His appearance would strike fear into the hearts of enemies with his once powerful frame becoming emaciated and his skin becoming pale as the Dark side corrupted his body. Stanuite was also a descendant of the Sunrider bloodline and passed on the bloodlines affinity to the Force to his daughter and grandson. Backstory Born on Coruscant, Stanuite would, at the age of four, be discovered by the Jedi as a Force sensitive and taken into their Order to be trained in the ways of the Force. He was in the same Padawan class as now Jedi Shadow, Eirga Orus, a Sullustan with whom Stanuite would develop a close rivalry in his later years. After spending time serving in the Order as a Padawan, Stanuite would eventually pass his trials and become a fully fledged Jedi Knight. However, after a relationship with a woman he would later marry in secret resulted in a child being born, he was banned from ever becoming a Jedi Master within the Order for his lack of foresight and showing how attached he could become to things close to him, something that the Order believed would lead to the Dark side. The decision infruriated Stanuite even more after his once friend Eirga took on his own daughter as an apprentice and Jedi Shadow trainee. After the fall of the Republic and creation of the Galactic Empire, Stanuite would soon surrender himself in the aftermath to the Battle of Kashyyyk to be re-educated by the Imperial Inquisition as a tool to be used against Jedi galaxy wide. He spent several years hunting down Force sensitives across the Galaxy, using his former status as a Jedi Knight to get close to fugitive Force sensitives until he found himself on the desert planet of Tatooine. There he would interrogate a young Force sensitive arrested by an Inquisition stormtrooper patrol, a Force sensitive he would later discover was in fact his grandson. Having taken information regarding several different Jedi and Force sensitives whom Exao knew, Stanuite would be unable to make a final report to reveal the identities of Force sensitives known to Exao and their whereabouts, Force sensitives. He would in-fact be killed by his rival Eirga Orus in a final duel that ended when Eirga managed to deflect Stanuite's own Force-induced lightning back at him, electrocuting him and leaving him vulnerable to be killed by Eirga. His body was recovered from the base and cremated on his home world of Coruscant whilst his most treasured possession, his lightsaber, would be inherited by his grandson and lost in space around Tilk's Rock after the battle between a bounty hunter droid and Stargazer's Commandos. Bloodline Stanuite was a descendant of the Sunrider family; a heritage that he has no knowledge of at this time but is present nonetheless. This heritage makes him a distant relative of Vima-da-Boda, a female Human Jedi Knight living in the same time period as Stanuite. Beginning of an Era Nomi Sunrider was a female Human Jedi Knight some four thousand years before Exao was born. She would eventually marry another Jedi Knight, Andur Sunrider, during their training and the two would have a child, Vima Sunrider. Andur was killed fighting alongside Nomi and his death caused her to eventually find Jedi Master Thon, following her husband's last wishes. Thon gradually taught Nomi the history of the Jedi and how to use her Force powers; it was during this time that Nomi began to develop a natural affinity to the Force power Battle Meditation. After she refused to use a lightsaber when Thon and Vima were captured by pirates led by Bogga the Hutt, Thon told Nomi that she would have to defeat the pirates if she wanted to save both him and her daughter. However, instead of using a lightsaber, Nomi used the Force the turn the pirates on each other, killing one another and freeing Thon and Vima. Nomi would continue to train under Jedi Master Thon until she was taken to the planet Ossuss, where she would train under the tutelage of Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas. The Naadist Uprising Nomi would eventually be sent to fight alongside Jedi Knight Ulic-Qel Droma during the Freedon Naad Uprising on Onderon. The pair, along with several other Jedi, eventually brought an end to the Naadist uprising and Nomi would then be dragged into the Great Sith Wars. Over the course of the wars, she would fight in several conflicts including numerous battles during the Krath Conflict. After Nomi witnessed the fallen Ulic Qel-Droma kill his own brother, she would cut him off from the Force as punishment, thus bringing the Sith Wars to an end after five years of war. Tutelage on Rhen Var This would not be the last of the meetings between Qel-Dromas and Sunriders. Several years later, during the Jedi convocation on Exis Station, Vima Sunrider would rebel against her mother and almost kill herself in the process. Nomi rebuked her daughter but this simply encouraged the headstrong Jedi to stowaway on a cargo ship and met a spacer named Hoggon. Vima showed Hoggon a hologram of the fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma and the spacer recognised the man as someone he had taken to Rhen Var and agreed to take Vima to the same planet. He gave Vima a transmitter to contact him if she were to run into trouble and left her to search for Qel-Droma. Eventually Vima found the former Sith Lord in a fortress and met him, requesting training in the Force that she could no get from the Jedi. Ulic begrudgingly obliged and began teaching the young Sunrider the way of the Force. However, Nomi soon came seeking ehr daughter and found her location through Hoggon before making him take her to the planet. She sought out Qel-Droma, wishing to make him pay for taking her daughter, but instead saw that Ulic had in fact helped Vima to become a noble Jedi. However, before Nomi could admit that Ulic was an excellent teacher, he was fatally wounded as Hoggon shot him. There on the ice moon, Ulic died in Nomi's arms. Sunrider Legacy The legacy of the Sunriders lived on throughout the Old Republic as Vima went on to train such Jedi as the Jedi Exile who would bring about a new age of Jedi. She would also place an entry in the Great Holocron that would be used by generations of Jedi after her. Family Tree Sunrider Ancestor | | Jev Sunrider--+--Unknown female | | Unidentified Sunrider male--+--Unknown female | | Nomi Sunrider--+--Andur Sunrider | | Vima Sunrider--+--Unknown Male | | Unknown Sunrider------------+------------Unknown Sunrider--+--Harila Kiname | | | | | (Many Generations) | | | | | Daunta Kiname--+--Tyrain Gurahn (Many Generations) | | | | Witk Junati--+--Stanuite Kiname | | | | | Axec Gunn--+--Vitathi Kiname Vima-da-Boda | | Exao Gunn Force powers Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. =Foot Note= This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs